


Vacation

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [113]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Harley visits, and pokes/breaks things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony decides to give Mrs. Keener a vacation, which leaves him with an excitable kid who likes to press every button and break his things.</p><p>Don't tell anyone, but this might be Tony's idea of a perfect child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> This is another piece from Tumblr.
> 
> I don't think any warnings are necessary.

* * *

Harley walks around like he owns the place. Tony decides he’s going to settle on amusement and let the kid go, touching everything, poking through stuff. He’s already broken the toaster with his incessant poking, insisting that, being Tony’s, it had to do something fancy. Tony just shrugged it off and told Harley they’d fix it later. Maybe make it do something cool.

Harley pushes things. Asks questions. Touches and grins and asks even more questions. Tony answers what he can, even if sometimes he does tell the kid to shut up. 

There’s only so much he can take.

“When do I get to fly Iron Man?” Harley demands.

“When you can legally drive. And, uh, vote. And drink. How about never? Let’s go with never.”

“No fun.”

“Killjoy, right here.”

“This is supposed to be a vacation _away_  from my Mom nagging me.”

“You think this is nagging, kid? Can’t wait for you to meet the crew then. They are the biggest bunch of nags…” He shakes his head to steady himself. “And it’s not a vacation away from your Mom, Jesus, don’t say shit like that. You got a great Mom, kid, she tries.” He grins. “It’s _her_  vacation away from you. I hear she likes the spa.”

Harley scowls. “Can I at least drive?”

“I don’t let anyone touch my cars. You can’t even reach the petals, short-stack.”

“Who’re you calling short? Might want to check a mirror.”

Tony scowls. “I _might_  have some people for you to meet,” Tony allows.

Harley perks up. “Hulk?”

“ _Doctor Banner_  is in South America. Somewhere. Bit unclear on the details.”

“Captain America?”

“Probably doing something incredibly stupid and heroic as we speak.”

“Thor?”

“In another dimension.”

“Black Widow? Hawkeye?”

“I’m sure they’re killing people happily right now, away from here. No. C’mon.”

Tony leads them both down to the lab, where the bots are moving around. To a stranger, it might look erratic. To Tony, it looks like home.

Judging by Harley’s face, he might see the same thing.

“JARVIS, introductions,” Tony instructs. “Then find us something cool and non-lethal to poke at for a bit.”


End file.
